Bloodemon
by rubbermoose
Summary: Josh Ketchum, who is Ash Ketchum's older sibling is out on a mission. Join him to kill all the pokemon with many adventurous side quests along the way. Warning; bloody scenes may not be appropriate for young ages


Josh Ketchum, who is Ash Ketchum's older stepped-brother was in Delia Ketchum's house when one day he had an idea. He went upstairs to his room and located his pistol which was never used before but was given to him by his father who Ash never knew but Josh did because he was eight years older than Ash. His father died mysteriously and not even Delia Ketchum knew why it has happened.

Josh Ketchum clicked the button on the gun and aimed at the floorboards, and with a loud boom a bullet came out. It still worked, so Josh decided to do something that would shock the Kanto world. Maybe even more than Kanto will be shocked, maybe Johto and even faraway places like the Sinnoh and Hoenn region would be shocked if word got out: Josh was going to murder all the Pokemon ever. Every 718 ones would be killed by him because they all needed to die in his opinion, and so he would do the deed to dispose of them all because they all needed to perish.

As soon as he walked downstairs, he knew what had to be done. The task would be a long one for sure but he knew it would be worthed it in the end without a world without the deadly beasts that been here too long. Teams like Rocket tried to make quick work of them meaning they had to kill them but they always got thwarted by his stupid insignificant brother. He hated that little fag 'Ass' Ketchum and the only reason why he hasn't killed him yet was because he was always traveling, like the stupid wanna-be master he wasnt. So because of that, he could never catch up to him and always did favors for him mom and the Professor, Oak. Then he realized: he couldnt do it alone. He thought about it for a bit and came to the conclusion. He'd persuade the Professor who lived conviently next door to him to help him to do this, because he was intelligent about the monsters who plagued the Earth. He invented the pokedex after all. But then he also realized his mom would be ashamed. So he shot her in the head and killed her, because if she ever found out he will be sad himself. He walked out of the house and walked next door where Oak's laboratory was. He walked into the establishment. Like always Oak was sitting at the back of the laboratory as if wating for him with an impatient look on his face. Next to him laid the three pokeballs containing the starters of Kanto Charmander Bulbasaur and squirtle. Josh went up to the professor and went straight for the confrontation, because if he didn't then his dream wouldn't come true.

"Hi professor Oak it's me Josh, Ash Ketchum's older brother. I was wondering if you can help me do something." Josh said. "Whatever is it?" Oak said. Josh said and put the gun to Oak's face "you're going to help me kill all the Pokemon and help me with it. Your job will be to keep track of the Pokemon who I killed." Oak had a scared look on his face but he stayed calm knowing if he made any funny moves that would make a bullet go through his head. He nodded with acceptance and laughed nervously. "Ok Josh I'll help you. But you have to promise me if you think about killing me direct your anger towards the Pokemon. Remember you have to kill the Pokemon not the Professor." Oak laughed with a little joke in his voice. "Ok" said Josh and he picked up the three pokeballs and released the pokemon. Charmander Bulbasaur and Squirtle came out looking very excited. They wondered if their new trainer was Josh and they happily make pokemon noises. "Char bulb squirt" they squealed

"Die" said josh as he shot charmander and bulbasaur in the head and tried to shot squirtle but he went into his shell. He looked around and found a big encyslopedia on Oak's desk. Oak helped him pick it up and slam it on squirtle's shell, cracking it in one swift motion. Now there was a flattened water pokemon on the ground, with red blood pooling out of the armholes in the shell. Thick goopy guts and gore moved about when Josh picked up the encyclopedia back up and wiped the blood on his shirt to get it off. He put the encyclopedia on Oaks desk and looked at the dead corpses of the pokemon. Charmander was bleeding viciously through his eye sockets, Bulbasaur's vines were out and the hot bullet singed his big bulb on the back, contents spilled. He picked up Squirtle's cadaver and pulled the gory animal out, proceeding to carve his initials into the monster's skull. The stupid fucking squirtle had to be killed. He remembered when ash met the squirtle gang and when he told him about it. Ash was so fucking stupid and hated him so much. When he had the chance he also must kill Ash, since he's a showoff who gets friendzoned more often than not which is never.

"Good work" Oak complimented him. He checked off in the pokedex the kanto starters. "Lets go" Josh urged Oak as he lead him out the labrotory. Soon they came to the patches of grass seperating pallet town from the other town, and he started walking him it. A pidgey jumped out. Josh quickly shot it, but it didn't hit the head it hit the body. It sharply cried a harsh, shrill rattle and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Blood gushed from its undevelopped little feathered wings. It looked so young Josh thought. It's time to end it. Josh picked pidgey up and grabbed it by the neck. He squeezed the tail with his other hand and began to powerfully pull it. Pidgey cried and cried but it was over quickly. It's head popped clean off its shoulders as it's neck made a fast pop as it was torn from the connecting vertebrae. He threw the decapitated bird body to the ground, tossing the head back into the grass when he heard a rustle in the grass. Josh prepared to shoot when a Hitmontop came out.

"Professor" Josh said with a question. "What is it" said Oak. "What is that" Oak opened the pokedex and it said the pokemon was a Hitmontop. "That's a Hitmontop Josh. I wonder what its doing here, Hitmontop are rare in Kanto" "This one looks like he can help kill the pokemon what do you say hitmontop?" "top" Hitmontop happily replied. He stood by Josh's side and hugged his leg. "awww" said Josh. Just then a ratatta jumped from the bushes. Hitmontop went to the rat and slammed its spherical hands against its frail body. Its back was cracked instantly. Josh picked up the dead rat and looked at its teeth. He ripped them out of its gums and put them in his pocket because he could make a rattata tooth necklace out of it later. He then pressed his thumbs deeply into the rattattas's ears until it started bleeding out of the nose, then he took his knife and tore its belly open. He threw the mutilated corpse next to the Pidgey body. "Ok Oak was there more monsters around here" "no" "look" Oak pointed to the sky. Lots of spearow flow. Josh with supreme accuracy shot them all down and they dropped like wilting flowers. He also shot a fearow and pidgey's whole evolving family, the great birds fell. "very good josh" Oak complimented him.

chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
